


Vanish

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: All she wants is to disappear.





	Vanish

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: Write a story with a disappearance.

There were many days when she wanted to disappear, just for a little while.  And one day, she did.


End file.
